ynkrpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guantanamo
What is Guantanamo? It is run by a select group of high-ranking government officials, backed by the sexed up llamas and the communazis. Ingeniously, the administrators of Guantanamo Bay have made the outside world believe that it is actually a prison camp, where prisoners are continuously tortured and humiliated. By doing so, they have managed to keep the poor Cuban population of mushrooms and illegal Pakistani immigrants away, thus keeping the immense luxury of the exclusive resort to a select group of mostly royal Saudi, Pakistani and Al-Qaeda origins. The American airline CIAirways is one of the most popular budget airlines which Guantanamo Bay vacationers take. But be warned that when you do enter this exultant resort, you may be tempted to believe that it is actually a torturous prison camp however don't be taken in so easily. Those people that appear to be "being tortured " are actually enjoying one of the many luxurious activities available at the resort. So, don't allow a weak stomach to make you leave, instead have a go at it yourself, you'll find that you'll enjoy it more than you first thought. Also, just for your information, it's completely FREE to have a go but you have to swear, kick, punch, and generally cause as much hassle as possible (it's an important tradition in Guantanamo to do this since that's the only way would get them on you). When you finally do manage to get them fucking you up, just relax and enjoy the sensation and if you're lucky then you might even have them " waterboarding" you. Another cool activity which is explained in detail below. But don't be scared if you find them interrogating you on whether you're a terrorist OR not, that's all part of the FREE BIGGY activity. Guantanamo Bay features the best and most luxurious facilities of all the summer camps available for tourists. It features beautiful single bed rooms with amazing privacy, so good that you'll forget that others are staying near you. With on site security everywhere, you'll never have to worry about being harmed during your stay, just give a shout and they'll be along to sort the situation. Among the world class facilities are psychologists trained to help you let everything out, their methods are comforting and designed to help put you and your mind to rest. Members of the resort may leave whenever they want, and few of them never leave the resort, in testimony to its tourist appeal. Guantanamo Bay also boasts an array of cutting edge fun rides and exercise equipment, designed to help tourists to release their inhibitions. Activities include an upside down water ride, early morning chats, razor-wire scaling, and dodge-bullet. Known Prisoners # Biggy # Penis crusher 9000 # Tovorok # CE # Nikki # Meatholl # SM # Mecha Hitler # Banana Launcher # Tina Fey # Dick Cheney # Hillary Clinton # Rucka Rucka Ali # Nice Peter # Left Nut # Bob # Obama's Sex Slaves # King Wang # The guy who needs a snickers # Mitt Romney # My big, fat, TheSpyCrap # Super mysterio johnson # Brock Yomama # Mom's Spaghetti # Von Kaiser # Shigeru Miyamoto # Miyazaki # Rasputin's penis Category:Mitt Romney Category:Mitt Romney's Category:Testicles Category:Satan Category:Hail Satan